its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thereze "The Cutter"
Name: Thereze "The Cutter" Age: 27 Organization: None Statistics *Personality: Perfectionist, Quick-tempered, Fighter, Protective *Occupation: Freelance Assassin *Ability: Quantitative Aptitude *Gender: Female *Sexuality: Demisexual *FC: Julia Jones Biography Little is known of Thereze’s past. She has chosen to have it buried, leaving her free to travel society as a phantom. It’s a definite fact however, that she’s no Caspar. She’s worked for Godfrey for a number of years now, calling herself like so many others, one of his ‘employees’. She’s a true professional, devoted to getting the job done right. Now, the question might well arise, what is it exactly that she does? What does Godfrey hire her to do? To you, she might simply answer ‘various tasks’. But we all know there is more to it than that. The answer to the question is simple. Thereze, known professionally in the criminal circles as 'The Cutter’, is an assassin. She’s been doing the job a long while, so long in fact that now she’s grown hardened to it. If it ever even bothered her at all. Her main weapon is the Katana, and she leaves her victims in a bloody heap and poses to the authorities as a serial killer, earning her the nickname “The Cutter”. Needless to say she is extremely thorough, and has never been tied to any of her committed crimes. After all, how can one prove that a ghost did anything? She’s known to have a very quick and fiery temper, along with a sharp wit. Usually, the person on the receiving end of this is Jacob. She and Jacob Silvestri dated before she joined CC, but being in Albert Eberstark’s presence and with his influence long enough made her cold to him. She quickly and easily became a right-hand to Albert, even having slight sway over his actions. However, this all changed when CC set their portal plans into motion. At the presumption of dying for the insane cause, Thereze became upset. Worse, she became enraged at Albert’s revelation of using his ability on her all this time. She attempted to kill him before Jacob saved her from the explosion the main portal collapse caused. Since then, she has been laying low, away from CC’s watch, and caring for Jacob to ensure he heals — and that Albert does not come close to killing him again. She intends to take down her former employer, sooner than later. Notes '''Ability: '''Able to thoroughly and completely understand the basic and complex functions of any mechanical or scientific device related to measuring or the amount or number of a material usually estimated by spatial measurement. They have a knack for inventing the unthinkable; usually devices decades ahead of their time. They can be improvisational when inventing, efficiently constructing what they need with existing resources in their surroundings. *Has a very bad temper when set off, but attempts to control it around those she cares about. *Has deep residual feelings for Jacob. *Is afraid of snakes, but little else. *Katana is her main weapon of choice but she always carries smaller concealed knives on her form. *Jacob calls her 'Macgyver’ and ‘Thé’. *Is currently once more a freelance assassin. Category:Characters Category:None Category:Female Category:Quantitative Aptitude